This invention relates to a bath, pool or spa having a water circulation system in which a filter is provided in order to remove foreign matter from the water. Although the invention may be employed in bath or pool arrangements of a wide variety of types, the invention is especially adapted for use in what is commonly referred to as a spa, i.e., a bath having a shell of size adapted to accommodate several occupants and having a water circulation system, usually including jets for intensifying the water circulation in various regions, this type of circulation commonly being employed for muscular relaxation or therapeutic purposes.
A bath or pool of this type is commonly referred to as a spa, and as the invention is particularly adapted for use in such a device, it is described hereinafter as embodied in a spa adapted for multiple occupancy and preferably also adapted alternatively for use either outdoors or within a house or enclosure.
Spas of this type ordinarily comprise a molded shell, which may be variously configured to provide seating or reclining supports, usually for a plurality of individuals. It is well-known in such spas to provide a water circulation system including suction openings in the shell from which the water is withdrawn, and return passages, usually including jet nozzles for stimulating water circulation within the shell. The water circulation system commonly also includes a circulating pump, and in addition, a heater system by which the circulating water may be warmed or heated. Still further, provision is commonly made in the water circulation system for the use of a filter, and the various components including the pump, the heater and the filter have heretofore customarily been arranged exteriorly of the shell, quite commonly within a wood enclosure providing a space surrounding the outside of the shell.
In contrast with the conventional filter arrangement above-described, the present invention provides a novel filter arrangement in a system of the kind above referred to. According to the invention, the shell itself is provided with a filter chamber or cavity which is open to the interior of the shell and which is configured to receive a filter in a location and in a manner readily accessible without the necessity for opening the outside enclosure.
According to the invention, the filter cavity is provided in its lower region with a cradle for receiving the filter, the cradle having a suction connection through which the filtered water may be withdrawn, and the filter and cradle being arranged to provide for ready removal and replacement of the filter itself without disconnection of any circulation piping or enclosure joints.
The invention also contemplates employment of a surface skimming weir arranged to provide for entry of the water into the filter cavity from the surface layer of the water in the shell of the spa.